The Furlings
by JanetMoonshine
Summary: Rodney and Telya are kidnapped by a strange people. COLONEL Sheppard, Ronan, Dr. Zelenka, and Dr. Becket attemp despreatly to find them.


_Stargate Atlantis_

_The Furlings_

_Part 1_

_Written by: Janet Moonshine_

_Summary:_ Rodney and Telya are kidnapped by some mysterious people. The people want them to help them uncover their past, and help them to find out who they once were. As the days go by; Sheppard, whose become COLONEL Sheppard, Ronan, Dr. Becket, and Dr. Zelenka try despreatly to find them.

_Rating:_ PG-13

_Spoilers:_ None

Reviews: Yes please.

_Disclaimers:_ Sniff I do not own the shows. Sniff, Sniff I do not own anything...only this story that you are about to read...

_Chapter 1)_

Dr. Rodney McKay walked through the gate for what felt like the thousandth time. He paused as he came out to look at his surroundings. They were near the woods of a forest…the Stargate was at the end of a field; he felt as if it was wrong, somehow, for the Stargate to be there.

"Ok, let's go on the field trip now, shall we?" Colonel John Sheppard. The commander of his team, the team that Rodney was on, spoke with determined calmness…and for a good thing.

"It is too quite here…and everything seems to be in perfect condition." Telya spoke with unease. Rodney agreed with her.

"Wasn't someone supposed to meet us at the gate?" He asked. Telya nodded, agreeing.

"It is not like them to not meet someone at the Ancestral Ring. Perhaps they were delayed by the wraith." She looked thoughtful for the moment after she answered. Rodney came to walk near her.

"You know, I felt as though the gate felt wrong, being there. I felt as if it should've been somewhere else." He said, glancing over his shoulder to look at it. Telya looked surprised.

"You felt that? Hardly anyone not from here can feel as though this is not where the gate once stood. You must come from a long line of these people, then." She looked thoughtful once more. "There is a story, about this place. You are correct to assume that the Ancestral Ring does not belong there. It belongs near the ocean, no less than a hundred miles away from here."

"How'd it get moved?" Rodney asked, surprised. "It's nearly impossible to move something THAT large." Telya nodded.

"Indeed. And it remains a mystery to this day. No one has ever found out how it had moved since that first night that the mysterious beings had come." Telya spoke with hushed tones. Rodney frowned.

"The only other beings that Stargate command had found out about were, The Nox, the Azgard, the Gou'ld, and the Furlings. The Azgard said that the humans were possibly going to end up as the Fifth Race." Rodney said. Telya frowned.

"I do not recognize any of those names, except the Azgard and the Gou'ld…of which I heard you mention in a meeting once." She spoke with confusion in her eyes. Rodney didn't blame her. Up ahead, he could see Colonel Sheppard, and Ronan talking among themselves.

"Guess we should head up there to them?" Rodney asked. He felt odd, as if someone was watching him. Telya caught the look in his eye, and nodded.

"Of course. I will tell you the tale later, perhaps." She motioned with her hand to keep as though he hadn't noticed anything.

"Right. Later. At dinner." Rodney said, and then things went chaotic. Arrows came from all directions. Telya pushed Rodney down, and Sheppard and Ronan turned, alarmed.

"What the hells happening!" Sheppard asked, running towards them, followed closely by Ronan.

"We are being attacked! We must leave immediately!" Telya said.

"What? Why?" Rodney asked, alarmed as an arrow barely missed his arm.

"If they attack us, then they do not welcome us! It has been this way for many years!" Telya said, covering her head with her arms.

"People of Colan! We mean no harm! We are here to trade and negotiate!" She shouted, and ducked as she was answered with more flying arrows.

"Why won't they come out and talk?" Sheppard asked, furiously, pulling her up.

"They are afraid!" Telya answered, running with Sheppard to the gate. She fell next to Rodney and he helped her up, as Ronan passed them, covering his head.

"This is ridiculous!" He shouted. The arrows flew out at him in response. He winced and fell when one went into his arm.

"Dr. McKay! Are you all right?" Rodney looked at his arm, and winced.

"Well…I'm not dead, so yea." He gently pulled it out. Telya looked around in alarm as she realized that Sheppard and Ronan had not noticed that they were behind. A few people came out.

"You are to come with us. We will let your friends leave." A man indicated. Telya and Rodney hesitated.

"We WILL kill your friends if you do not come with us." He said, raising his arm to give the signal.

"We will come with you." Telyaanuncertain voice.The man smiled.

"Good." Rodney stood, as Telya helped him.

"Question here. Why didn't my friends notice us? Sheppard DID have Telya by the arm, trying to help her."

"We created a…equal, such as yourself." The man tried to explain. Rodney almost swallowed a lung.

"You created a HOLOGRAM?" He asked, amazed. The man hesitated, plainly unsure of the term. Rodney shook his head.

"Just like the Nox." The man was shocked.

"You know of the Nox?" Rodney glanced at Telya.

"Yea…some of my friends on Earth met them once…got them out of a tight bind." He said. The man nodded curtly.

"Very well. You will explain this to us, once we reach camp for the night." Rodney swallowed hard. _For the night! _Which clearly meant that they were going to be there a while. Perfect. They started the forced marching.

Sheppard and Ronan ran, hardly noticing that Telya had dropped from his arm, because he thought he still had her by the arm.

"Rodney! Dial the gate!" He said. The arrows were still flying. Amazingly, the gate turned on, and Ronan dived through. Sheppard followed almost immediately afterward, and arrived at the other side.

"Colonel Sheppard! Ronan! Are you both all right?" Dr. Weir's voice immediately reached them as they came to Atlantis. Sheppard pulled himself up, but ducked when more arrows came flying through. Dr. Weir herself had to duck.

"We're fine." He said.

"Where are Telya, and Dr. McKay?" She asked, confused.

"What?" He asked, looking around. He realized with a sinking feeling that they weren't with them.

"They were right behind us! Rodney even dialed the gate!" He said. Ronan was standing, wincing at the arrow that was in his leg. Dr. Weir noticed and turned on her radio.

"Dr. Becket!"

"Yes?"

"We need a medical team to the gate room, immediately please!" She said.

"Are you sure they were with you?" She asked.

"Well…" Sheppard hesitated. He had thought he had felt Telya slip from his grasp…so…"No. I thought that Telya might have slipped once, but when I looked to check, I felt and saw that she was still there." Dr. Weir frowned.

"All right. I want a debriefing in less than two hours. And then, possibly, a rescue mission." Sheppard nodded. He felt exhausted. And he was sure that Ronan felt the same.

He sat on the steps of the Stargate, and placed his head in his hands. Ronan came up next to him.

"Hey." He looked up. "I'm sure they're going to be fine." Sheppard nodded and watched as the medical team and Dr. Becket came in.

_Ok, that was the first chapter. If anyone would like me to add something, please say so. There is another chapter coming soon. I'm sorry if it is to short for some people. Mercie for reading. _


End file.
